


through the storm

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weller is like a buoy in the storm, but Patterson is like a weapon in her hand through it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	through the storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4Kennedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/gifts).



> This is for 4Kennedy, who posted the prompt Jane/Patterson - puzzles in Femslash100's DrabbleTag7, but it got way too long to post in the community as a drabble and I couldn't bring myself to cut that much of it. Hope you enjoy it!

Patterson looks at Jane like she's a puzzle to solve. She always has. But then, Jane supposes, she always has been a puzzle that needs solving. She doesn't even have half the answers about herself that most people take for granted. What temperature does she prefer it in her living room? Did she used to be a morning person or a night owl? And a question that lingers on the edge of her awareness—did she like women?

Jane is fairly sure that her past self had been involved with men. She was in relationship with one, and she finds herself currently attracted to Kurt Weller. He's fierce and protective, her buoy in the storm. However, she can't help her wandering eyes when Zapata wears a particular black button up, the first couple buttons left undone when they go out with the anticipation of catching a suspect. But, when she's around Patterson is when she finds herself in real trouble.

Her reactions around Patterson are unpredictable at best. The first time it happened, Jane had no idea that she was blushing, and only embarrassed her that much more when she realized it much later in the week. Patterson lit up around her, a living puzzle before her very eyes, both the tattoos on her body and the woman herself.

At first, Jane just thought she was cute, a puppy with a new toy. She'd fall into explanations well beyond Jane's understanding and all Jane could do was watch the light in her eyes, the flare of her nostrils, the fingers connected to hands that were wildly gesturing. It started a low hum in her chest, white noise among the cacophony that was Jane's life.

Then she sees Patterson at the shooting range once and it sparks embers low in her belly. It ignites when they start sparring together. Jane isn't aware of what she knows, but she does know that Patterson is a fantastic fighter and has put years into her training, but Jane still usually gains the upper hand. Usually.

This time, Patterson has her pinned to the ground, one foot planted firmly against her stomach and the knee of her opposite leg pinning that arm down. Jane uses her one free hand to slap Patterson's calf. “Okay, okay! You win this one!”

Patterson starts rearranging herself, planting her foot next to Jane's hip and bringing her knee down on the other side. She's just about to heave herself up when Jane kicks her foot out from under her and Patterson comes toppling down on top of her. Jane uses the momentum and rolls them around so that she is straddling the blonde's hips, but she didn't count on Patterson using that to roll them one more time, the blonde now on top.

“You're fast today,” Jane breathes.

“I just need to be on top some days,” Patterson says before leaning down and pressing her lips firmly against Jane's, and Jane not missing the opportunity to fulfill some of the daydreams she's had lately, kisses back even harder.

They kiss for minutes before they break apart. Jane's eyes are searching Patterson's, looking for what, she doesn't know. She runs through thoughts of her supposed boyfriend from her old life, her attraction to Zapata and to Kurt. Patterson's eyes flick to her throat when she swallows and back up to her eyes when she starts speaking. “I always thought of Kurt as the buoy in the storm, he's fierce and I'm attracted to him, but you... You're like a custom-fitted pink slide glock—you're fierce and will fight with me through the storm, not tether me to a spot waiting to be rescued, all the while, looking adorable.”

Jane punctuates the end of her explanation by tapping Patterson on the nose, which she crinkles in response. Patterson grabs the offending appendage and says, “Sometimes, that glock needs to realize not everything is a puzzle to be solved, that some things that appear to be a puzzle, are not. That they are, in fact, answers just waiting to be discovered... But a glock can still take you down, pink slide or not.”

This starts another wrestling match which ends with some heavy petting and stumbling to the less public shower room, clothes getting lost along the way.


End file.
